


奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion 10

by Lux0310



Series: 奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【Chinese Version】 [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Swimming Competition, Swimming Pools
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux0310/pseuds/Lux0310





	

Niall在比赛夺冠后，一战成名。

游泳比赛场馆外，汇集了来自世界各地的粉丝。

可此时，在休息室的Niall却毫不知情。

为了多有一点单独的时间，两人都默契地——

一个在里面磨，一个在外面等。

等到和最后一个队员道别后，Niall迅速地换了外套，迫不及待地出了休息室。

再见面，气氛发生了微妙的变化。

两人都没有说话，只是相视浅浅地笑着。

“Zayn.”

“Eh?”

“May I call you like this?”

“Or，what else do you wanna?”

两人不自觉越凑越近。

“I'm f*king love this.”

“Me...唔！”

Zayn不等他回答便把他的尾音吃了进去。

只是在休息室外，短暂的嘴唇碰触，便也让两人的情绪被互相挑逗起来。

然而体育馆外——

“Niall！Niall！！Niall！！！”

粉丝们已经把体育馆四周围得水泄不通。

有女粉丝看到小金毛意已经抑制不住要扑上去了。

Zayn见惯了这种场景，但粉丝的速度这么快他也是没想到。

他甚至已经伸手，准备保护身边接下来将要惊慌失措的小金毛离开现场了。

“Niall！Can I take a picture with you?”

“Sure,babe.”

小金毛看起来还算是熟练的样子，和粉丝们互动起来。

一个

两个

三个

... ....

... ....

Zayn站在一旁，失神地看着小金毛露出公式化的微笑，熟练地和女粉丝签名、打招呼、拥抱、甚至亲吻脸颊。

“走吧走吧！我好饿～”

好不容易搞定一群难缠的女粉丝，小金毛立马露出狗狗眼向Zayn撒娇。

“啊...啊好。”

Zayn抽过神来。

幽静的餐厅里，两人坐在靠窗的包厢。

“你什么时候换了外套？”Zayn这才注意到，小金毛身上穿的不是队服。

“我，我想今天比完赛，我们可以出来逛逛，不用那么早回去训练。”Niall盯着盘子里的食物，说，“还可以一起单独吃个饭。”

原来早有准备啊

Zayn心想。

“我感觉，”他放下餐具，两手交叠，用颇为正式的口吻说，“我们一直都没有好好聊过，嗯...没有认真聊过我们俩...呃我们俩自己。”

“说真的，我发现我对你的认识，还局限在，呃...刚刚认识你的那个你。”Zayn觉得自己说得有点尴尬，他只好把眼神放低来避免。

“直到最近我才慢慢发现，还有我一个你是我从未看到，或者说从未细心注意过的，在训练馆以外的你。”他停了停，“那个不是在我面前可爱到...可爱到...而是那个带着一点成熟魅力的你，那个勇敢有担当的你，让我有些惊喜。”

“特别是这次的比赛，”他看着那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛，“出乎我的意料，真的让我很惊喜Niall！”

“I'm so proud of you babe.”

“So,”Zayn深褐色的眼眸透出真挚，“The Olympic Champion ，may I make you smile?”

“Okay.”

听到小金毛的答案，他便抑制不住地扣住他的后脑勺，迫不及待地想再次尝到他的甜。

接下来的这个吻，长到让Zayn都觉得窒息了，可两人都舍不得结束这个意义特别的吻。

松开他的嘴唇，Zayn抚摸着他的脸颊。

“Oh对了，”Zayn好像想起了什么似的，“你刚刚是不是叫别人'babe'来着？”

“我的'babe'可是只给了你的。”

Niall瞬间僵住了。

好像还没人教他如何解决教练吃醋的问题。


End file.
